Yet another MMBN Love story!
by Netto-hybra
Summary: Takes place after MMBN6!


HELLO! Guess who's back! Yes it's me, MegaAwsome with yet another Lan & Mayl Love Story but this time with a LOT(!) more cliches! Lets **GO**!

"lan"

"Lan"

"LAN" Mayl shouted at Lan.

"Five more minutes Megaman!" Lan tried to say,

"My name isn't Megaman, and were going to be late if you don't get your ass up!"

"Whoa language young lady!" Lan said, (now he was awake)

"Oh, sorry mom." Mayl sarcastically said.

So Mayl piratically smacked Lan out of bed and he got dressed while Mayl was down stairs waiting.

After Lan ate they set off for school, and while walking there he thought why Maylu woke him up not Megaman, so when he looked in his P.E.T, Megaman wasn't there so he decided to ask Maylu.

"Mayl do you know were Megaman is?"

"He's talking to Roll in my homepage."

"MEGAMAN!" Lan screamed,

"Looks like I got to go." Megaman said to Roll,

"Ok, see you later!" Roll said back, and Megaman went back to his P.E.T,

"Megaman why didn't you wake me up?"

"Mayl came and said that she'll wake you up, because Roll wanted to talk." Megaman said,

"Well what did she want?"

"She just wanted to... talk."

"Well you know not to let Mayl wake me up, you know a feel about her." He whispered to Megaman,

"I know, but Roll wanted to talk and you know how I fell about her too." Megaman whispered,

"What about 'Her'?" Mayl said giggling,

"Nothing." Lan said blushing,

"Then what did you say?" Mayl said giggling,

"Uh... I was talking about someone else." Lan said nervous,

"Who?"

"Um..." But Lan was saved as they got to school and the bell rang, (cliche #1)

So After they got to school and took there seat, they went to all there classes until lunch. It was a half day and the kids were eager to get out of school. So under the tree were they usually ate Lan and Mayl ate there lunch...

"Not a lot to talk about when Yai and Dex are gone." Mayl said.

(Yia left on a trip around the world and Dex went back to Netopia to visit Chico)

"Yea no one to net battle." Lan sighed,

"Is that all you care about is net battling?" asked Maylu,

"It's just something I do to pass the time. A hobby to say." Lan said,

"Well do you ever get bored of it?" Mayl ask,

"Not really, but when you battle the same person over again it gets a little boring." Lan said,

"Then why do you keep battling Dex then?"

"Because I know I'll beat him." Lan said with a smile on his face. Mayl giggled as they got ready to go back home.

So while they talked, Megaman and Roll were talking in Roll's P.E.T,

**With Megaman and Roll**

"So how's it going Mega?"

"Pretty good, no more WWW, Nebula, or Gospel." Megaman said,

"That's good Mega," Roll continued,

"So... what's up with you?" Megaman asked,

"Nothing, but do you want to come to the net and find a new song for Mayl's piano lesson?" Roll asked Mega,

"Sure, I'll gladly go with you, but what kind of music are we going to look for?"

"Any thing that Mayl can play." Roll said giggling,

"Well I'm going back to Lan's P.E.T. See Ya!" Megaman said,

So has Lan and Mayl walked home Mayl's Parents Wedding Anniversary was today and that they were going to be gone for a week. (cliche #2)

"So if you want you can stay at Lan's house ok?" said ,

"Ok." Mayl said,

"And there is food ideas on the fridge."

"Ok Mom, I can handle myself." Roll said with a smile,

"Ok. Behave, Lan take good care of her ok?" said smiling at Lan,

"I will ." Lan said blushing.

They got in the car and drove of to the airport.

Later that night Megaman meet Roll in the ACDC square and they found some piano music for Mayl. As they got back with the music Lan sat on the couch and listened to her play. When it was over Lan went home, but Megaman stayed behind and talked with Mayl and Roll (mostly Roll). So on saturday Lan woke up had break fest and went over to Mayl's house he knocked on the door and Mayl opened the door but looked like shit.

"Mayl.. wh... what happened to you?" Lan asked,

"Lan I don't fell so good." Mayl said,

"Well lets get you in your bed." Lan said as he helped Mayl back to her bed.

"Thank you Lan." Mayl said weakly,

"I'm going to take care of you Mayl!" Lan said,

"Thanks Lan." Mayl said kissing the side of cheek,

"Do... Do you need anything?" Lan said blushing and stuttering,

"Soup?" Mayl asked,

"Ok be right back!" And he was out of there before he said be right back.

When he was making the soup, he was talking to Megaman,

"Megaman did you see that she... kissed me." Lan said touching his cheek,

"Yea Lan I saw it good job man." Megaman said,

"Well soups done." Lan said taking it to Mayl

"Thanks Lan your the best." Mayl said Sitting up in bed,

"Your welcome Mayl." Lan said putting his hand on her forehead,

"You definitely have a fever." Lan said with a frown,

"Man, I wanted to play with you this weekend but now I can't." Mayl said,

"It's ok Mayl, I'll ask my mom if I can stay over, ok?" Lan asked,

"That sounds fine Lan thanks." Mayl said with a smile,

"Ok, I'm going to go back home and ask ok?"

"Ok, be quick?" Mayl said,

"Ok, Mayl." As Lan ran out the room.

When Lan went through the front door his mom was cooking lunch.

"Hey mom, Mayl is sick, is it ok if I stay over at her house and take care of her?" Lan asked,

"Sure Lan." said, "But if you need help call me ok?"

"Ok mom thanks." As he went back to Mayl's house,

"Mayl! I'm back!" Lan yelled as he ran to Mayl's room,

"My Mom said that I can stay here." Lan said with a smile,

"Yea." Mayl said coughing,

"You ok Mayl?" Lan said felling Mayl's for head,

"Yea, just a cough."Mayl said,

"Well ok, but I'm keeping my eyes on you Mayl." Lan said smiling,

"Well I guess you have to keep close." Mayl said laughing weakly,

"Want to play a board game?" Lan asked laughing to,

"Sure." Mayl said,

"What game?" Lan asked,

"Monopoly?" Mayl asked,

"Sure I'll go get it." Lan said as he went and got it.

With Megaman and Roll...

When Lan put Mayl in bed when he first got there, he also jacked in Megaman in Mayl's P.E.T, since a Navi can feel there Op's pain,

Roll was also sick,

"Roll?" Megaman asked,

"Hi Mega." Roll said weakly with a smile on her face,

"Don't tell me your sick to!" Megaman said,

"Mega didn't... *cough* you hear the... *cough*" Roll tried to say, (she tried to say Didn't you hear the Narrator (Me) say that a Navi feels what the Op is feeling? (I never said that this story is accurate to the actual MMBN series. Sad huh?))

"Rest Roll I'll take care of you ok?"

"Thanks Mega." She said going back to sleep.

**AT 6:25 pm**

"MEGA!" Roll practically said has she stood up in bed,

Megaman looked over from watching Lan and Mayl play Monopoly,

"ROLL!" Megaman said running to her bed,

"Mega... I thought you left me." Roll said with a tear in her eye,

"No I didn't Roll, I would never leave you." Megaman said gripping Roll's hand,

"Thank You Mega!" Roll said bringing him close, Roll continues,

"This is my gift to you." Roll said kissing Megaman,

They kissed until Roll started to cough and that was probably 2 minutes long,

"Roll, I have something to tell you." Megaman said,

"What *cough* is it Mega?" Roll said,

"I... I... love... you." Megaman said blushing,

"Oh Mega, I *cough* love you too!" Roll said,

When Megaman heard that he pulled Roll towards him and gave the most passionate kiss he ever gave. (that was the only kiss a.k.a first kiss lol) Roll pulled him into her bed and she asleep in Megaman's arms,

(Like I said it's hard to keep track of 4 people. Mayl, Lan, Megaman, and Roll. A part of me just wants to talk about Mayl and Lan because they have so many more possibilities than Megaman and Roll because there kinda stuck in the Net. Like Lan and Mayl can go to a restaurant, but Megaman and Roll can't, The humans can do a lot more than the navis.)

**Back to Lan and Mayl**

They played Monopoly until about 8:00 when Mayl started getting tired and Mayl wanted to go to bed so he got her into to bed (she was already in her pjs) Lan was getting tired to so he just sat on Mayl's Computer Chair and played on the Net with Megaman when he heard Mayl,

"La... Lan I'm co... cold." Mayl said shivering,

"MAYL! It's ok Mayl I got you!" Lan said laying in Mayl's bed, (He ran and laid down with her while saying that)

"Ca... Can you k... keep me warm?" Mayl asked Lan,

"Sure Mayl." As he started to cuttle with Mayl,

"Megaman you can jack out if you want." Lan told Megaman yawning,

"Ok Lan." Megaman said jacking out into Roll's homepage.

He laid down in Roll's bed and started to cuttle with her and fell asleep.

**At about 3:00 am**

"La... Lan..." Mayl told Lan while pushing him a little,

"May... Mayl!" Lan said remembering that she was sick,

"I feel a little better, but I'm still really cold." Mayl said putting her hands around her waist and putting her head under his chin,

"I'll get better trust me." Lan said pulling her closer and rubbing her back,

(Do to the fact that this is a romance storie, Taking Mayl to the doctor is out of the question.)

"I'll go get more blankets for you Mayl." Lan said getting down from her bed. So he gets the blankets and puts on Mayl. He then lays down with Mayl the same exact way I just explained to you. Her head under His chin, Her hands around His waist, and Him rubbing her back.

"Is that better?" Lan said,

"You make everything better Lan." (cliche 4) Mayl said giving Him another kiss on the cheek,

"Well then, I hope you have a good night sleep." Lan said kissing Mayl on the fore head.

**At 4:35 am In the P.E.T**

"Meg... *cough* Mega?" Mayl said shaking Megaman a little,

"Yea... *yawn* Yea Roll?" Megaman said,

"Can *cough* I cuttle with you?" Roll asked,

"Of course you can Roll." Pulling Roll towards him,

"Thank you Mega." Roll kissing him on the lips,

And the navis fell asleep... again.

**The Next Morning**

Lan woke up at about 10:00, and when He looked over Mayl wasn't there. So He got up, looked at His P.E.T, Megaman and Roll were still sleeping. So he went down stairs and saw Mayl sitting on the couch.

"Mayl!" Lan ran to Mayl,

"Why are you sitting on the couch?" Lan asked Mayl,

"I had to go to the bathroom so I thought I had the energy to get there." Mayl said hugging Lan,

"Well did you try to wake me up?" Lan asked,

"No I didn't, and I regret it." Mayl said Weakly,

"Well do you still have to go." Lan asked,

"Yea." Mayl said embarrassed,

"Well I'll walk you there." Lan said.

Lan literally picked Mayl at walked to the bathroom and sat Her in front of the bathroom door,

"You're pretty light, and please don't take that the wrong way ok?" Lan asked Mayl,

"Ok Lan." Mayl said with also a kiss on the lips.

**With Lan, Roll, and Megaman **

"Megaman?"

"Hey Lan." Megaman said,

"How's Roll?"

"Good... good... She still is sleeping."

"Good, Mayl is probably almost done so I got to go get Her." Lan said going back down stairs.

So Lan ran back down stairs and went to her bathroom and knocked,

"You almost done?" Lan said laughing,

"Yea almost." Mayl said coughing,

"You ok?" Lan asked,

"Lan... help." Mayl said opening the door,

"I got you Mayl." Lan said picking her up and taking Her to the couch,

"Whats wrong Mayl?" Lan asked,

"Wa... Wat... Water." Mayl said gripping Lan's neck, (sorta like when a Husband picks up his wife she puts her hands around his neck to hold on.)

Lan then went to the kitchen and with one hand holding Mayl, He got the water bottle and put Mayl back on the couch.

"Drink this." Lan said opening the cap and feeding it to Mayl,

"Lan *cough* I don't like this." Mayl tried to say with tears in Her eyes, (not the water the pain that she was going through)

"It's ok Mayl... it's ok." Lan said kneeling next to Mayl,

"Get some sleep ok." Lan told Mayl.

It was about 10:50 when this happened.

**Back to Megaman and Roll**

**"**Roll!" Megaman shouted as Roll started coughing and couldn't stop.

"Roll what's wrong?" Megaman asked panicking,

"Wa *cough x10* water." Roll said,

"Hold on Roll!" Megaman said as he ran to get some water (how does that work?)

As he got back he gave Roll the water and she stopped coughing,

"Roll are you ok?" Megaman said feeling her burning for head,

"Fine now." Roll weakly smiling,

"Thank you Mega."

"Your ok now." Megaman said hugging Roll,

Mostly that day was Lan and Megaman were making sure that the girls were ok. Lan stayed on the couch and cuttled with Mayl as she slept and did what Mayl asked as She woke up and feeling a little better every time. Megaman on the other hand didn't lay down and cuttle he went and worked on Her homepage and went to get some medicine. So when about 9:30 came around, Lan picked up Mayl who was still sleeping and took her up to her room were He covered Her up and laid down and cuttled with her, Megaman did the same thing, He gave Roll her medicine that He picked up and picked up Roll and put Her on the couch and re made Her bed then he put here back on and they fell asleep again.

Tomorrow he woke up to Mayl hugging him.

"Mayl whats up?"

"Lan I feel much better!" Mayl said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"That's great!" Lan said blushing.  
"And I'm glad that you were there for me every part of the way." Mayl said,

"Your welcome Mayl." Lan said hugging Mayl back,

**How Megaman got woken up.**

Megaman got woken up by a kiss on the lips.

"Roll?" Megaman said pulling back,

"MEGAMAN I'M WELL!" Roll said hugging Megaman as hard as She could,

"That's great Roll!" Megaman giving a kiss back,

Megaman was jumping the shark when He did that but he jumped the shark cause that lasted for a good 2 minutes and that was the best 2 minutes of Mega and Roll's life!

When Lan looked at His P.E.T he told Mayl this,

"Looks like Roll got better." Lan whispered to Mayl,

"Oh... way better." Mayl said when she looked at the two love birds in bed kissing,

"Hey Megaman can you two get a room?" Lan said laughing,

"AW!" Megaman and Roll said as they saw there Op's watching them,

"So Roll I see you got better." Mayl said,

"Yea with Megaman!" Lan said laughing, Mayl gave him a playful punch on the arm and giggled to. Megaman and Roll were both blushing.

"Well Mayl looks like you got better." Lan said,

"Yea." Mayl said,

"Well I'll be back at 1:00 ok?" (It was 12:00) Lan said,

"Why?" Mayl asked,

"I got some unfinished business." Lan said smiling.

And Lan jacked Megaman out and went On is marry way.

He was going to get a card and some chocolates for Mayl, (also Megaman)

So like Lan said they came back at 1:00 and they had a box for them,

"Hey Mayl." Lan said when Mayl opened the door,

"Hi Lan." Mayl said,

"Here you go." As Lan handed the box,

As they sat down Mayl opened the box,

It had some chocolates and a card,

"What is this Mayl said blushing,

"Read the card." Lan said also blushing,

"As Mayl opened the card She read:

_Dear Mayl,_

_I'm glad your well and that your my friend but I want to be more than friends. Please accept these chocolates and ask the real life Lan what this means. (Note: Please ask.)_

(A/N This letter took me 10 minutes to make up lol)

"Ok, Lan what do you mean?" Mayl said blushing,

"Mayl... I... I." Lan started,

"Say it Lan." Mayl THOUGHT(!)

"I love you." Lan said,

"Oh, I love you too Lan." Mayl said.

And the gap between there mouth was filled as they kissed.

It lasted for 5 minutes as Mayl put all Her weight on him.

"I'm Glad your my girlfriend." Lan said kissing her for head,

"Yea now we have to tell Yai and Dex when they get back."

"WHOA!" I said as I appeared out of no where,

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!" Lan said protecting Mayl,

"Hey I'm the guy that wrote this! Sheesh!" I said,

"WHAT!" Lan said confused,

"I know you don't understand, but telling Yai and Dex is in the next chapter." I said,

"Yea but why can't you tell it now?" Lan asked,

"Because I still have to talk about Megaman and Roll." I said,

"You still haven't finished there story?" Lan asked,

"No, I didn't finish it. YET!" I sighed,

"Well ok, I'm going to go back so I can finish there story." I said,

"Ok, see ya." Lan said.

-Ok so after that I'm going to start Megaman and Roll's side,

When Lan walked in He jacked Megaman into Mayl's P.E.T.

"Hey Roll."

"Hey Mega." I got something for you,

"What is it?" She asked,  
"Well open it." He said laughing,

As she opened it, it had a Battle chip and a card,

The card read:

_Dear Roll,_

_I'm glad that your well, and that your my friend... but I want to be more than friends. So please accept this battle chip and ask the real life Mega to ask you what this means._

"So Mega what does this mean?" Roll sad blushing,

"It means that I love Roll." Megaman said,

"oh, Mega I love you too." She said as they filled the air in between there mouths, after about 3 minutes Roll pulls away,

"You know we need to tell Glyde and Dex when they get back right?" Roll said,

"DON'T GET ME STARTED ON THAT!" I shouted in the background.

Megaman and Roll laughed and told Lan and Mayl what happened.

I hope you enjoyed chapter 1. Chapter 2 will be based around Lan and Mayl Telling Yai and Dex. Please review, I'm starting school tomorrow so I'm sorry if chapter 2 doesn't go up in like a month. Thank you for Reading.


End file.
